Endpoint devices, such as laptops, may communicate with a wireless network through wireless network devices, such as access points. The wireless network devices and endpoint devices may communicate with each other over a fixed number of channels. As wireless networks grow in size and complexity, the augmentation of endpoint devices and wireless network devices may cause channel interference.